


only for you

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Dollification, FaceFucking, M/M, Manhandling, Objectification, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: Jeno has a dollification kink, while Jaemin has a manhandling kink. They both make it work with one sex session.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	only for you

  
  
  
  


Jaemin closed the door shut after he waved goodbye to Renjun. He had asked him to do his makeup and even pick his clothes. Jeno, his boyfriend, comes back today after a week of being away for a university event. And as he was instructed, he prepared himself for Jeno’s arrival.

  
  
  


He didn’t know how it started. One day he caught Jeno watching porn where the other guy was idle the whole video as the other did whatever he wanted and, well, Jaemin found out he loves being manhandled. The next thing he knew they agreed on exploring their kinks together.

  
  
  


When he heard keys jingling by the front door, he immediately positioned himself on the edge of their bed. He put his legs together and smoothed his pink tennis skirt, making sure that everything was in place. His heart pounded in excitement, but he tried to suppress his feelings because he knew Jeno would be mad if he even made a sound.

Jeno appeared in the bedroom with his backpack still hanging in one shoulder. His lips formed a smile when he saw his pretty boyfriend already dolled up and waiting for him. He walked towards him and kneeled down to face him.

Jaemin’s eyes were blankly staring into nothing with a slight smile on his face. His hands are placed flat on top of his thighs.

“Hello, my pretty doll. Did you miss me?” Jeno smiled and raised a hand to gently caress his cheek. Knowing that the latter won’t respond, he still asked anyway and talked to him. “Because I missed you. I have been lonely without you baby. Always thinking about you making daddy feel good like the fuckdoll that you are.”

He then wrapped a hand around Jaemin’s throat and squeezed it lightly. The latter did not make an expression. Not even flinching a bit knowing that he will get punished if he does something Jeno did not say.

“You’re so pretty. My pretty pretty doll. All for myself.”

It took all of Jaemin’s will power into not responding to that. He loves it everytime Jeno complimented him, and he felt himself getting hard at it. Still, he remained motionless.

In Jeno’s peripheral vision, he saw Jaemin’s skirt twitch. He lifted it and saw his cock already semi-hard.

“I’m guessing you’re ready huh?”

Jeno stood up and took his shirt off. Jaemin was now face to face with Jeno’s perfectly toned abs, and he stared right there while the other slipped off of his jeans.

Jaemin then felt himself being lifted and laid flat on his back with his head hanging on the edge of the bed. He saw Jeno look down on him and gave him a grin as he brushed the tip of his dick on Jaemin’s plump lips.

“Your lips look so small. Make daddy fit in there, won’t you?” Jeno’s other hand gripped Jaemin’s face and forced his mouth open, sliding his cock in.

Closing his eyes, hoping that Jeno couldn’t see it, he tried his best not to make a sound as Jeno slowly fucked his mouth.

“Fuck, I wish you could see this.”

Jeno watched his cock make a bulge in Jaemin’s throat. He finds it hot that Jaemin lays there still as if he wasn’t really human. And that is exactly what Jeno wanted.

He roamed his hands around Jaemin’s torso and placed them on his chest, brushing on his nipples just to test him out. There wasn’t any response other than a subtle shiver which satisfied him.

Jeno pushed deeper until his balls touched Jaemin’s nose and stayed there for a few seconds to savor the feeling of his hot throat. He then pulled out and kneeled to gaze at Jaemin. His face was a little red from being upside down for some time. His lips glistened with saliva which was also starting to drip to his nose.

Jeno moved closer and licked his lips before giving him a soft peck.

Jaemin laid still on his position, unmoving as Jeno went to grab a ball gag and a bottle of lube, and set them on the bedside table. He then went and carried Jaemin as if he was just a paper doll.

That’s what makes Jaemin feel hotter. He loves feeling weightless. Loves being carried and thrown around by Jeno’s thick muscles.

He felt himself get lifted and roughly thrown in the middle of the bed. He bounced on the soft surface and felt it dip beside him. Jaemin only stared at the ceiling as Jeno’s face came into view.

Jeno gripped his cheeks and forced his mouth open to place the ball gag in between his lips. He lifted Jaemin’s head and tightly strapped the gag around it.

“I missed playing with my doll.” Jeno brushed the hair on Jaemin’s forehead. “So pretty. The prettiest doll out there and only I have  _ it _ .”

A small sigh came out of Jaemin’s mouth, which Jeno fortunately didn’t hear. Some may find it weird, but loves it when Jeno objectifies him. Treating him like some kind of commodity to satisfy his needs.

Jeno flipped Jaemin to his stomach and lifted the skirt to admire the supple flesh beneath the white fishnets. Without hesitation, he ripped it open and admired the supple flesh, watching it squeeze in between his fingers.

He couldn’t resist it. He leaned down and bit it, pulling it in between his teeth. Loving the marks it left, Jeno continued to bite on his cheeks and occasionally licking stripes in the middle.

Jaemin bit his tongue to avoid making a noise even though he’s feeling impatient already.

A few more bites later, Jeno stopped and praised himself for his work.

Jeno squeezed lube in the crack of Jaemin’s ass and generously coated it. He then positioned his knees on either side of Jaemin’s hips and stroked his cock before sliding in the tight, unprepared hole.

Jaemin clenched around his cock for a split second out of surprise, but quickly relaxed himself. Jeno leaned his chest on his back and pulled his hair to tilt it to the side, allowing him to breathe.

Jeno took in the sight of Jaemin’s blank face with spit dripping on the side of the gag. He felt pleasure in seeing his acting like a lifeless doll, not being able to do anything other than to let Jeno use him.He then thrusted his hips in an agonizingly slow pace.

“Doesn’t it feel good, doll? Daddy feels so good because of your tight hole. You don’t mind if I take it slow, right?”

It wasn’t really a question. He didn’t expect Jaemin to answer anyway.

Jeno then again flipped Jaemin on his back, took off the ball gag and hooked his legs on his shoulders, folding him in half as he carried him on his ass. With Jeno’s strength, Jaemin was easily lifted.

They were now chest to chest with Jeno on his knees and Jaemin unmoving on his arms. With one hand, he aligned his cock in Jaemin’s entrance, letting gravity do its thing. He effortlessly slid inside because of the lube, but it was still tight which made Jeno groan on Jaemin’s ear.

Jeno gripped his tiny waist and fucked him hard and fast. Later on he stopped thrusting and lifted Jaemin up and down instead, manhandling him and using his muscles to fuck Jaemin onto his dick.

The petite felt Jeno’s body flexing on his thighs. His grip on him was so firm that he thought it would leave a mark.

But he felt good being treated like this. These instances where they would play doll was Jaemin’s favorite along with him domming Jeno.

Jeno pressed kisses on Jaemin’s slender neck and left hickies before laying him back on the soft mattress, getting closer to his high.

He hammered Jaemin’s hole roughly then pulled out when he was about to cum. He pumped his cock and positioned himself on top of Jaemin’s chest, aiming his tip on his face.

Thick cum spurted on Jaemin’s blank face as Jeno groaned in pleasure. In no time his face was coated white.

Jeno caught his breath and let his now soft cock rest on Jaemin’s lips. After a few minutes, he spoke.

“You okay there, sugar?”

That was Jaemin’s cue to move. They had agreed that Jeno would say that word when he was already satisfied and done with.

Jaemin shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Jeno and nodded, finally able to breath properly. As they stared at each other, Jaemin playfully stuck his tongue out and licked cum on the corner of his lips, then grinned at Jeno.

“God, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Jeno laid beside him, so he rolled over and cuddled him. “Is your jaw alright?”

“Mhm. Don’t care. You have no idea how much I missed you.” Jaemin pressed his cheek on Jeno’s chest, not minding the stickiness because of exhaustion.

“Me more, angel.”

They stayed there for some time, embracing the comfortable silence between them.

“I’ll go get a towel and clean you up.”

Jeno stood up and strided to the bathroom to grab a wet towel and wiped Jaemin’s face with it.

Once he was done, he went back and wrapped the both of them under the blanket, snuggling as they kissed each other good night.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes! i wrote it in a short time TT but i hope you enjoyed it! (⁀ᗢ⁀)
> 
> got inspired by a johnhyuck smut titled Golden Doll but idk if i can share the link bc author has it on private (o^ ^o)
> 
> anyway!! pls leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it (つω`｡) or cc me on curiouscat.qa/__nakitty
> 
> thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
